


Petites romances au boulot

by Gabychan



Series: La petite boite à requêtes [14]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Boys Kissing, Drunk Azumane Asahi, Drunk Hinata Shouyou, Enterprise, Falling In Love, Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio Friendship, Lime, Love Confessions, M/M, Minor Kageyama Tobio/Sugawara Koushi, Suits
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 20:27:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9921005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabychan/pseuds/Gabychan
Summary: Petite boite à requêtes 14. Nishinoya aime Asahi depuis le lycée et le fait qu'il travaille dans la même boite que lui va être pour lui une parfaite occasion pour se déclarer. Un de ses collègues, Hinata va faire une nouvelle rencontre dans l'ascenseur. Yaoi. TsukiHina, AsaNoya.Haikyuu!! et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour bonjour, je vous présente la requête numéro 14 avec le contexte suivant : Un UA qui se passe dans la vie active avec Tsukishima et Hinata qui se rencontrent dans leur lieu de travail tandis que leurs collègues Nishinoya et Asahi se connaissent depuis plus longtemps vu qu'ils ont fait leurs études ensemble.

Hinata frappa le réveil qui était en train de sonner sur sa table de chevet. Cela faisait depuis maintenant un an qu'il avait emménagé à Tokyo pour travailler. Un an loin de sa famille qui lui manquait, ses camarades aussi d'ailleurs, Kouji et Izumi ayant préféré rester à Miyagi pour aider leurs parents dans leurs fermes respectives.

Le roux s'étira un peu avant de se lever. Il troqua ensuite son pyjama contre son costume de travail et se dirigea vers le salon après avoir pris une brique de lait et une tartine beurée qu'il mangea une fois assis à coté de la table. Les rayons de soleil filtraient à travers les persiennes et Shouyou aimait contempler ce spectacle le matin. Cela le mettait de meilleure humeur et lui donnait davantage envie d'aller dehors. Le roux se leva donc, mit son manteau et sortit en fermant la porte à clés. Il vivait au deuxième étage d'un immeuble situé non loin du métro, ce qui était pratique.

Tout le monde le regardait bizarrement dans la rue, il fallait dire que sa taille rendait peu crédible le fait qu'il fût un salary man mais il savait que son collègue Nishinoya souffrait du même problème et qu'il ne s'en préoccupait pas spécialement donc le roux avait pris exemple sur lui.

Le métro était tellement bondé qu'il dut prendre le prochain.

Mince, je vais être en retard. Il courut jusqu'à la sortie pour ensuite se diriger vers l'immeuble de l'entreprise où il travaillait. Shouyou faisait partie de la section des ventes. Le roux salua donc Yachi-san qui s'occupait de l'accueil. "Salut, Yachi-san, fit-il en courant jusqu'à l'ascenseur.

\- Bonjour Hinata-kun, dit Yachi en le regardant courir, et bon courage."

La jeune femme avait pris l'habitude de le voir aussi pressé, elle-même travaillait dans la même division que lui mais comme la réceptionniste était en congès de maternité, la blonde s'était portée volontaire pour la remplacer. Une initiative saluée par Shimizu-san, une de ses collègues travaillant dans la très populaire section spécialisée dans le marketing.

Hinata reprit son souffle dans l'ascenseur, la section des ventes se trouvait au quatrième étage, juste le temps pour se poser un p...Oh non!

Quelqu'un avait appelé l'ascenseur au deuxième étage. Le roux attendit patiemment que les portes s'ouvrirent en espérant que son chef de section ne lui en veuille pas. Il rencontra alors une des personnes les plus grandes qu'il eut jamais vues, en train de le toiser hautainement de haut en bas de ses (très beaux) yeux mordorés avant d'arborer un sourire narquois aux lèvres. "Tu es ici pour un stage, petit?"

Shouyou essaya tant bien que mal de garder son calme. Pense à Noya-san, lui ne s'énerverait pas à la moindre provocation. "Non, je travaille à la section des ventes." Regard incrédule. "Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça?" Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent à son étage. "Ah! Il faut que j'y aille." Kei regarda le petit partir. Il avait l'air de faire plus jeune que son age laissait supposé mais il le trouvait bien adorable. Ce petit roux l'intriguait.

Le roux se dépêcha de s'installer dans son bureau en quatrième vitesse. "Pile à l'heure, Shouyou, le rassura son voisin.

\- C'est vrai, Noya-san?, il poussa un soupir de soulagement, au moins Sawamura ne va pas me crier dessus."

Daichi Sawamura était le chef de la section des ventes , un bon leader mais très pointilleux. Celui-ci arriva avec le chef-adjoint, Sugawara-san qui apportait un plateau de tasses de thé. "Je vois que tu es arrivé à l'heure, Hinata, constata Daichi en faisant signe à Suga de distribuer les tasses.

\- Ah ah euh oui, fit le roux en se grattant la tête, je me suis levé tôt cette fois-ci.

\- Bien, tu pourras ainsi être mieux concentré. Par contre, Nishinoya, ajouta-t-il à son collègue, dis à Tanaka de ne pas trop s'aventurer à la section marketing. Son chef n'hésitera pas à s'en plaindre au président.

\- On aura qu'à envoyer Shouyou, répondit joyeusement Yû, son coté tout innocent à la cote auprès de leur chef et puis il a un ami là-bas aussi.

\- De toute façon, ce n'est pas de cette façon qu'il aura une promotion, rétorqua Sawamura, son chef de section a des fois toutes les peines du monde à le maitriser ses collègues et lui. Et cela est aussi valable pour toi, Nishinoya, ne passe pas tout ton temps à la section des courriers.

\- D'accord, confirma Nishinoya en soupirant, mais je peux quand même voir Asahi-san à la pause déjeûner, non?

\- Oui, tu peux, fit Sawamura, je vous laisse à votre travail."

Shouyou soupira de soulagement lorsque leur chef partit en direction de son bureau. "Ouf, j'ai eu chaud.

\- Daichi-san a l'air de mauvaise humeur aujourd'hui. On parlera plus à la pause café."

Le roux hocha la tête et ouvrit son ordinateur pour s'atteler à son travail.

"Voilà les directives, déclara Tsukishima en tendant les documents au chef de la section de communication, le président veut que cela soit terminé la semaine prochaine.

\- Allons Tsukki, soit plus joyeux quand tu dis ça, lui reprocha Bokuto en lui tapotant l'épaule, on dirait que tu annonces un enterrement."

Kei réprima l'envie de se pincer l'arrête de son nez avec irritation. La section de communication était, avec celle du marketing, celle avec qui il avait le plus de mal. Entre une qui pensait tout le temps à faire la fête (il se demandait d'ailleurs comment leur chef-adjoint Akaashi faisait pour tenir quoique Ennoshita travaillait aussi dans cette section, cela aidait) et l'autre qui était plus qu'ambitieuse, se croyant ainsi meilleure que les autres, c'était des fois dur à gérer.

Qu'ils prennent tous exemple sur la section management qui rendait tout dans les délais avec un travail parfait ou bien celle des ventes, plus carrée. Le petit roux lui revint en tête, il ferait peut-être bien d'y faire un tour. "Tu veux rester avec nous taper un peu la discute après le boulot?, lui demanda Bokuto, Terushima connait une adresse du tonnerre.

\- Non merci sans façon, je dois y aller."

Il partit vite dans l'ascenseur avant que Bokuto n'eut le temps d'insister. "Il est pire que Yakkun, s'attrista Bokuto en regardant le blond entrer dans l'ascenseur, faudrait qu'il se décoince.

\- Bokuto-san, je pense qu'il est grand temps de travailler."

Le regard d'Akaashi lui montrait qu'il avait vraiment intéret de s'y mettre et vu que le silence régnait maintenant dans la section..."Euh, ok Akaashi."

Tsukishima alla ensuite au cinquième étage où se trouvait la division marketing de l'entreprise, il croisa dans le couloir un homme aux cheveux noirs tenant une tasse à café toute chaude en grommelant. Le blond eut un sourire moqueur : "Tu continues encore à jouer les larbins, Kageyama?" Une paire d'yeux bleus assassins lui répondit. Kageyama et lui avaient fréquenté le même lycée et ils ne pouvaient pas se supporter.

Le chef de la section sortit du bureau à : "Ah, Tobio-chan, tu as ramené ce que je voulais. Bon garçon, ajouta-t-il en lui prenant la tasse tout en lui caressant les cheveux tel un chien avant de recevoir un bon coup de calepin sur la tête. "Je t'ai dit d'arrêter de prendre Kageyama pour ton esclave.

\- Mais Iwa-chan, c'est dur d'être chef de section. Je dois être sur tous les fronts, moi.

\- Alors fais ton boulot correctement, maugréa le chef-adjoint Iwaizumi, ce n'est pas comme ça que tu vas surpasser la section de management, il s'adressa ensuite à Kageyama pendant que Oikawa bouda dans son coin, tu peux retourner à ton bureau."

Ce dernier fit ensuite une courbette et partit non sans jeter un regard mauvais à Tsukishima. Le blond haussa les épaules avant de tendre les papiers à Oikawa. "Voici les directives du président." Iwaizumi les prit à la place. "Merci et je suis désolé pour le désagrément."

Apparemment le chef-adjoint avait peur qu'il rapporte ce problême d'abus de pouvoir mais en vérité il s'en moquait et teouvait la situation dans laquelle se trouvait Kageyama assez délectable. "Ce n'est rien.", répondit-il simplement avant qu'Oikawa ne lui demanda :"Je voulais vous demander quelque chose. Est-ce que le président peut transférer Chibi-chan ici?"

Chibi-chan?" Tobio-chan serait content de le voir et il ferait surtout une excellente mascot...Aie! Iwa-chan, arrête, ça fait mal!

\- Alors arrête de dire des conneries, grogna Hajime avant de déclarer au blond d'un ton désolé, nous allons vous laisser."

Kei hocha la tête avant de prendre l'ascenseur. Il commençait à avoir mal à la tête et n'avait qu'une seule envie, celle de retourner à son bureau et s'occuper des rendez-vous au calme, avec un peu de musique. Le blond arriva à l'étage où se trouvait le bureau du président de la compagnie.

Tetsurou Kuroo contempla la paysage devant lui depuis la grande baie vitrée de son immeuble. La vue était magnifique vu qu'il se trouvait au quinzième étage, il pouvait voir le ciel et les immeubles plus petits. Il avait l'impression de planer. "Kuroo-san." L'homme se retourna pour faire face à son nouveau secrétaire. "Ah, te voilà Tsukki, déclara-t-il avec son sourire narquois coutumier, tu as trainé dis donc, tu es plus rapide d'habitude."

Le blond tiqua de la langue. Le président cherchait toujours à le provoquer. Kuroo se dirigea vers son bureau pour prendre une enveloppe qu'il lui tendit ensuite. "Je veux que tu ailles remettre ça au chef de la section des ventes, et...Ah oui! Yakkun s'occupe des invitations pour la réunion générale, tu les transmettras à tout le monde.

\- D'accord, répondit Kei en lui prenant l'enveloppe, j'ai une question.

\- C'est rare que tu me demandes quelque chose, constata Kuroo en s'asseyant sur le fauteuil, je t'écoute.

\- Le chef de la section du marketing, Oikawa, a parlé d'un certain "Chibi-chan", de qui s'agit-il?

\- Chibi-chan? Mais pourquoi t'a-t-il parlé de lui? Il y a un problème entre la section des ventes et celle de marketing?

\- Non, il voulait que ce Chibi-chan soit transféré dans sa section.

\- Je vois, soupira Kuroo, Oikawa ne changera jamais, toujours à convoiter ce qui est mignon. Il a fait la même proposition à Kenma et j'a mis plusieurs heures à calmer Yakkun." Son ami Kenma était le secrétaire de Yaku, le vice-président de la boite. Kuroo croisa ses doigts. "Le vrai nom de Chibi-chan est Shouyou Hinata, il bosse à la section des ventes. Tu le verras dès que tu descendras et ne lui parle pas d'Oikawa, ça va le perturber."

Kei hocha la tête avant de partir sous le regard légèrement triste de son patron. Ce dernier s'affala sur son fauteuil. Tsukki était recemment devenu son secrétaire, il avait été engagé peu après que Kai eut quitté la boite, préférant se consacrer à sa vie de famille et donc prendre un travail avec des horaires moins denses.

Cependant, Tetsurou s'inquiétait pour le nouveau secrétaire. Tsukki était très renfermé, sec pour ainsi dire et cela se voyait même au travers de sa gestuelle, raide au possible. Il espérait vraiment que le blond puisse trouver ses marques et s'ouvrir un peu plus.

"Tu n'es pas passé voir Kageyama à la section marketing?, demanda Nishinoya au roux pendant la pause café.

\- Non, je n'ai pas trop envie de croiser Oikawa-san, répondit Shouyou, il n'arrête pas de me harceler. Heureusement que Iwaizumi-san est là.

\- Je ne peux vraiment pas le blairer ce mec. " Shouyou et Yû se retournèrent et virent Tanaka les rejoindre devant la machine à café. "Hinata, Noya, ça roule les gars?

\- Et toi Ryu?, s'enquit Nishinoya en buvant une gorgée de son gobelet rempli de café, comment ça se passe à la section comm'?"

Tanaka se rapprocha d'eux et dit sur le ton de la confidence : "Terushima a entendu dire que le patron organisait une réunion générale bientôt. On va pouvoir parler aux personnes des autres sections.

\- Réunion générale?"

Yû sourit face à l'air confus de Shouyou. Il était encore nouveau dans la boite."C'est une sorte de goukon où les salary men et les office ladies se réunissent. On va au resto la plupart du temps et on boit pas mal.

\- En tous cas, c'est pour moi la parfaite occasion de séduire Kiyoko-san avant Terushima et Yamamoto. On a fait un pari tous les trois pour voir le premier qui y arrive.

\- Faites attention quand même, prévint Nishinoya, vous avez reçu un blâme pour avoir trop fureté dans la section marketing.

\- Et toi, Noya, le taquina Tanaka, n'as-tu pas aussi reçu un blâme pour être rester un peu trop longtemps à la section du courrier?

\- Eh ça va, Ryu, marmonna le brun en rougissant légèrement. Son ancien senpai Asahi Azumane bossait là-bas. Ryu, Asahi, Sawamura et lui-même avaient fréquenté le même lycée.

Yû s'était lié d'amitié avec son ainé qui était à l'époque en terminale malgré la hiérarchie et, au fond de lui, il souhaitait plus qu'une relation amicale mais comme il n'avait pas voulu perturber Asahi dans ses examens, il ne lui avait rien avoué. Le brun avait cependant été heureux de découvrir qu'il avait été engagé dans la même entreprise que lui. Cela lui donnait une nouvelle chance.

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent non loin d'eux, un homme en sortit. Des iris ambrés croisèrent des prunelles mordorées dissimulées par des lunettes. Leurs regards se figèrent un court instant puis..."Ah, c'est le géant à lunettes de ce matin.", fit Shouyou en montrant celui-ci du doigt. Ledit géant le toisa froidement avant de reprendre son chemin. "Eh!

\- C'est Tsukishima, le secrétaire du président, lui expliqua Nishinoya.

\- Hein? C'est lui le nouveau secrétaire?, demanda Tanaka.

\- Oui, c'est Yamaguchi de la section recherche et développement qui m'en a parlé. Apparemment, c'est une de ses vieilles connaissances. J'ai aussi entendu dire qu'il avait fréquenté le même lycée que Kageyama.

\- Ah bon?, s'enquit le roux, Kageyama ne m'en a jamais parlé. "Il faudrait que je lui demande, tiens.

Tsukishima se dirigea dans le bureau du fond, un peu irrité. Le petit là, Hinata, le déconcertait. Ce n'était pas tant dans ses paroles ou dans ses expressions qui étaient l'incarnation même de la naïveté, non. C'était autre chose, il le trouvait trop...lumineux, oui, il n'arrivait pas à trouver d'autres mots. Et cette luminosité le rendait étrange, comme si la carapace qu'il s'était forgé depuis des années était en train de..."Ah, bonjour Tsukishima."

Ses yeux croisèrent ceux plein de gentillesse de Sugawara. "Tu as un message à transmettre pour Daichi?

\- Oui, Kuroo-san m'a passé une enveloppe.

\- Merci, dit Sugawara en prenant celle-ci, je vais la lui donner."

Tsukishima hocha la tête sans mot dire avant de repartir vers l'ascenseur où il vit le chef de section Sawamura en train de sermonner Hinata et les autres en leur ordonnant "d'arrêter de jouer les commères." Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant la timide expression de gêne du roux.

Midi arriva et Nishinoya décida de descendre à la section courrier située au sous-sol du bâtiment. Il sourit en regardant un homme brun en train de s'occuper des colis avec un de ses collègues.

Asahi faisait plus vieux que son âge pouvait penser. Cela lui avait déjà vallu une réputation de voyou au lycée néanmoins pour Yû, cela lui donnait du charme, le rendait viril comme il faut. "Asahi!" Ce dernier sursauta au point d'être à deux doigts de faire tomber le colis qu'il portait. "Euh, Nishinoya, ne crie pas comme ça. Tu m'as fait peur.

\- Tu manges avec moi aujourd'hui?, lui demanda Nishinoya en souriant, j'ai préparé un panier-repas suffisamment grand pour deux personnes."

Asahi réfléchit. C'était vrai que la cuisine de Nishinoya était délicieuse mais il devait..."Je vais prendre le colis, va manger." Le brun sursauta de nouveau lorsque cette fois-ci son collègue lui parla. "Merci Aone, répondit-il en lui donnant le carton, tu es sûr que cela ne te dérange pas?

\- J'attends Futakuchi pour manger, lui expliqua Aone, cela me permettra de patienter."

Asahi le regarda partir en direction des camions de livraison. Cela lui faisait bizarre d'entendre parler d'Aone, c'était un homme de peu de mots. Futakuchi, de la section de communication, plaisantait souvent en se demandant qui de lui ou de son chef-adjoint (qu'il avait l'habitude de surnommer Akaashi le terrible) parlait le moins.

Il rejoignit ensuite Nishinoya dans la salle de repos qui s'était installé sur le canapé, le panier-repas posé sur une des tables. Celui-ci était savamment préparé avec des petites croquettes, des omelettes, des tomates-cerises, de la salade et des petites saucisses en forme de poulpe cotoyant du riz. "Cela a l'air bon. Bon appetit.

\- Bon appétit, fit Yû en souriant.

Ils mangèrent en silence et le plus petit adorait voir l'expression de satisfaction se lisant sur son visage. Yû avait passé beaucoup de temps au cours de cuisine lorsqu'il était au lycée, dans l'espoir d'arriver à faire un bon repas pour celui qu'il aimait et il était content que ces leçons payaient maintenant. "C'est très bon, fit Asahi en avalant une bouchée.

\- Merci, répondit Yû, un grand sourire aux lèvres, je me suis beaucoup entrainé pour en faire un bon.

\- Eh bien, je peux te dire que tes paniers-repas sont réussis."

Asahi se sentit fondre face au sourire heureux de Nishinoya. Il aimait ce petit brun depuis qu'ils avaient commencé à se connaitre au lycée. Malgré sa taille, Yû possédait un charisme et une force morale à toute épreuve.

Il l'avait toujours encouragé durant les moments de déprime car, en dépit de son gabarit, il savait qu'il manquait cruellement de confiance en lui et c'était aussi pour cette raison qu'il travaillait à la section courrier. Au moins, il n'y avait pas de concurrence là-bas et leur chef Kaname était sympa. Toujours était-il qu'il n'avait pas avouer ses sentiments à Nishinoya. Il avait peur d'être rejeté. "La prochaine fois, cela sera moi qui amènera un panier-repas.

\- Pas de souci, j'ai hâte de le goûter." Un panier-repas préparé par Asahi...Que demander de mieux?

Ils continuèrent à discuter tranquillement jusqu'à ce que Futakuchi fasse irruption avec Aone qui les regardait, le visage toujours impassible. "Salut les gars!, dit joyeusement Futakuchi, vous avez entendu la nouvelle? Il va y avoir une réunion générale bientôt.

\- Ouais, Ryu m'en a parlé, répondit Nishinoya en mangeant une omelette, mais ce n'est pas sûr à ce qu'il parait.

\- Détrompe-toi, j'ai entendu mon chef Bokuto en parler à Akaashi le terrible et celui-ci l'a dit à Ennoshita l'impitoyable."

Yû rit légèrement face aux deux surnoms et se disait que Futakuchi était chanceux de ne pas avoir affaire à son chef Sawamura durant ses moments de colère. Il l'aurait bien appelé Sawamura l'effrayant durant ces moments-là. Il remarqua le visage blême d'Asahi : "Ben qu'est-ce qu'il y a Asahi?, lui demanda-t-il, inquiet pendant que Aone et Futakuchi les rejoignirent.

\- Je n'aime pas trop ce genre de réunion, je l'avoue, fit-il en se grattant la tête, je ne sais si je vais faire bonne impress...

-...Laisse les autres parler si c'est le cas, répondit Yû en lui tapotant gentiment le dos, tu es très bien tel que tu es."

Asahi se sentait soulagé à chaque fois que Yû l'encourageait de cette manière. Ses mots avaient toujours cet effet magique qui lui allégeait et réchauffait son coeur. "Merci, Nishinoya, répondit-il avec un sourire.

Ils continuèrent ensuite à manger tout en bavardant avec Aone et Futakuchi.

Pendant ce temps, Hinata mangeait un sandwich au yakisoba acheté au distributeur en compagnie d'un Kageyama énervé qui se défoulait sur la brique de lait qu'il était en train de boire, assis sur la chaise du bureau de Nishinoya.

Il se réfugiait toujours dans la section des ventes le midi, qui fut devenu son oasis loin du joug de ce foutu Oikawa-san qui le traitait comme son larbin personnel. Vraiment, il hésitait à se faire transférer ici mais vu qui était le secrétaire... "Dis, Kageyama, tu connais Tsukishima?" Celui-ci manqua de s'étrangler avec sa paille, quand on parlait du loup. "Pourquoi?, demanda-t-il au roux, il t'a fait des misères?

\- Euh non, fit Shouyou d'un air gêné, je voulais juste savoir qui il est, c'est tout. J'ai entendu dire que vous étiez au même lycée.

Au vu du regard peu amène que Kageyama avait, il avait l'air de détester le blond. "Si tu veux savoir, son caractère est insupportable même s'il est moins pire qu'Oikawa-san. Il passe son temps à rabaisser les autres et des fois, je me demande comment son ami d'enfance Yamaguchi peut le blairer."

Ah, Yamaguchi est son ami d'enfance, pensa Hinata d'un ton penaud, ils sortent peut-être ens...Mais à quoi je pense?

"Vous faites des commérages? Daichi va se fâcher si tu continues, Hinata."

Le roux sursauta légèrement à l'arrivée de Sugawara qui leur tendit à chacun une tasse de thé : "Merci, Sugawara-san, fit le roux en souriant, et je ne faisais pas de commérages, je demandais à Kageyama s'il connaissait Tsukishima le secrétaire, hein Kageyama?"

Celui-ci hocha la tête d'un air étrangement confus et embarrassé. Il n'était pas dans sa section alors pourquoi le chef-adjoint était si gentil avec lui? "Je sais que tu as la vie dure à la section marketing, déclara Sugawara en lui posant doucement la main sur son épaule, ce thé va te détendre un peu."

Sugawara partit ensuite rejoindre Daichi. "Il est gentil, Sugawara-san, commenta Hinata avant de taquiner un Kageyama bizarrement timide, je rêve où tu rougis? Sugawara-san te fais de l'effet, c'est ça?" Il eut pour récompense une grande main qui empoigna sa tête.

Kei mangea comme à son habitude à la section de recherche et developpement en compagnie de Yamaguchi. Celle-ci n'était d'ailleurs composée que de son ami d'enfance et le chef de celui-ci, Shimada-san qui était parti manger dehors avec un de ses anciens camarades de lycée, Takinoue, qui travaillait dans le chantier de contruction situé non loin de l'immeuble.

Le blond écouta Yamaguchi lui parler de ses recherches. En temps normal, lui aussi aurait travaillé dans cette section mais ses compétences lui avait vallu le poste de secrétaire. Ses pensées dérivèrent indirectement sur Hinata. Pourquoi pensait-il constamment à lui? "Euh, Tsukki, ça va?"

La voix de Yamaguchi le tira de sa rêverie. "Oui, tu disais?"

Tadashi eut un léger soupir et commença à s'inquiéter. Ce n'était pas le genre de Tsukki de révasser ainsi. Autant parler d'un autre sujet : "C'est vrai qu'il y aura une réunion générale bientôt?

\- Oui, Yaku-san s'occupe de l'organisation et je vous enverrai les invitations cet après-midi.

\- Ok, je mettrai Makoto-san au courant. Je doute qu'il veuille que j'y aille seul."

Tsukishima hocha la tête. Yamaguchi et Shimada-san étaient ensemble depuis maintenant deux ans, son ami d'enfance avait d'ailleurs déménagé de leur appartement commun pour vivre avec celui-ci. Le blond pensa à la réunion générale.

Il savait qu'il était obligé d'y aller et puis même s'il n'avait pas tellement envie d'y aller, la perpective de voir et de connaitre Shouyou Hinata le motivait.

Shouyou s'affala sur le canapé une fois arrivé chez lui. Noya-san et Tanaka lui avaient proposé de faire un tour avec eux mais le roux était fatigué et souhaitait se reposer tranquillement. La journée avait été longue malgré tout. Il se déshabilla dans sa chambre, suspendant son costume, avant d'aller dans la salle de bain où il en profita pour remplir la baignoire d'eau chaude pendant qu'il se lavait et se rinçait.

Le roux plongea dans la baignoire ensuite. Tsukishima était repassé à la section des ventes cet après-midi pour donner les invitations à la réunion générale. Celle-ci avait lieu demain soir donc autant être en forme.

Shouyou se souvint de ses yeux mordorés lorsqu'il l'avait regardé de nouveau, on aurait dit un prédateur guettant sa proie. Pourquoi lui faisait-il cet effet? Quel était ce sentiment qui commençait à naitre au fond de lui? Il le connaissait à peine, Kageyama lui avait pourtant dit que c'était une personne antipathique (bon, c'est vrai qu'il s'était moqué de lui) mais le roux essayait toujours de ne pas s'arrêter aux apparences, sinon Kageyama et lui ne seraient pas amis.

Non, cette émotion lui comprimait le coeur dans le bon sens du terme, il commença à imaginer les grandes mains de celui-ci parcourir son corps tandis que ses yeux magnifiques le couvait d'un regard amour..."Eh, faut que je me calme.", fit-il en se levant brusquement. Shouyou sortit de la baignoire qu'il vida, se sêcha rapidement avant de partir dans sa chambre se vêtir de son pyjama. Le roux partit ensuite dans la cuisine faire chauffer de l'eau pour préparer son bol de ramens instantanés.

Il alluma la télé et retourna prendre la bouilloire une fois que l'eau fut chaude. Il la versa dans le bol, attendit cinq petites minutes en le recouvrant et l'ouvrit pour le déguster tranquillement. En temps normal, Shouyou aurait mitonné un bon petit plat mais là, il avait eu la flemme. Les infos régionales passaient à la télévision, rien de neuf sous le soleil, juste les mauvaises nouvelles habituelles. Le roux l'éteignit avant de partir dans sa chambre où il plongea dans son lit.

Shouyou frémissait d'impatience à l'idée de cette soirée de réunion générale mais il ne put s'empêcher d'être nerveux.


	2. Part 2

La réunion générale eut lieu dans un grand restaurant et fut très animée. L'ambiance était cependant tendue entre le chef de la section marketing et celui de la section management. "Tiens, tu es venu, Ushiwaka-chan?, rétorqua Oikawa pendant que le pauvre Kageyama lui versa un verre de saké, je pensais que tu serais trop coincé pour ce genre de soirée.

\- Arrête de m'appeler comme ça, répondit Ushijima dont le verre de saké a été rempli par le chef-adjoint de la section de management Tendou, je suis ici dans le cadre du travail."

Oikawa l'ignora en observant Chibi-chan qui était en train de discuter avec le secrétaire du vice-président. Ils étaient vraiment mignons tous les deux mais il préférait Chibi-chan qui était plus réceptif. Iwa-chan était trop occupé avec Mattsun, Makki et Kyoken-chan à discuter avec quelques mecs de la section comm'. Parfait. "Tobio-chan, j'aimerais que tu échanges ta place avec Chibi-chan, tu veux bien?"

Kageyama hésitait. Il se méfiait de Oikawa-san mais vu le regard lourd de menaces que lui jetait son chef, il n'avait pas d'autre choix que celui d'obtempérer. Et puis, il serait à coté de Sugawara-san comme ça, il savait que c'était égoiste mais...Désolé Hinata. Oikawa eut un grand sourire aux lèvres lorsque le roux vint le rejoindre, visiblement très nerveux.

Nishinoya s'amusait en regardant en face de lui le combat acharné entre Ryu, Tora et Terushima pour être à coté de Kiyoko-san, située non loin d'eux en train de bavarder tranquillement avec les office ladies d'autres divisions comme Yui de la section des ventes ou encore Hana (dite Misaki l'intraitable) de la section de communication. "On a tiré à la courte paille, les gars, fit Terushima, donc c'est moi qui y vais le premier.

\- Tu as triché, oui, rétorqua Tanaka, et tu es trop rentre-dedans. Tu vas lui faire peur avec ta technique de drague agressive.

\- Ouais, Kiyoko-san préfère les hommes discrets et timides, renchérit Taketora, des hommes comme moi.

\- Discret? Toi? Avec ta crête d'iroquois? Ne me fais pas rire, se moqua Terushima.

Tous trois commencèrent à se chamailler jusqu'à ce que leur dulcinée décida de s'éloigner d'eux pour se mettre à coté de Yachi. "Tu vois, tu l'as effrayée, fit Tanaka à Terushima.

\- C'est toi aussi, s'indigna Terushima, avec ton..."

Les trois hommes se calmèrent face aux auras sombres qui provenaient respectivement de Misaki l'intraitable qui leur jeta un regard assassin et de Ennoshita l'impitoyable qui les fixait dangereusement les bras croisés. Heureusement que Akaashi le terrible était en train de bavarder avec le président, sinon, ils ne donneraient pas cher de leur peau.

"Il-Il vaut mieux qu'on en reste là, les gars, bafouilla Yamamoto.

Tanaka et Terushima hochèrent la tête d'un air penaud sous le rire de Nishinoya. "Allez faites pas cette tête. Il y aura toujours une autre occasion, non?

\- Ouais, tu as raison, répondit Tanaka en souriant, merci, Noya. A chaque fois, tu nous remontes le moral.

\- C'est pour cela que je l'aime, renchérit joyeusement un Asahi au visage tout rouge, un sourire de bienheureux aux lèvres en passant un bras autour des épaules du plus petit qui se trouvait à coté de lui.

Le coeur de Yû manqua un battement mais il trouvait que quelque chose clochait. Asahi n'était pas dans son état normal. "Euh Asahi, tu vas bien?" Son sourire béat s'élargit. "Bien sûr, puisque tu es là, Yû." Nishinoya fut partagé entre une joie immense de l'entendre dire ces mots qu'il attendait depuis longtemps et une grande frustration venant du fait que Asahi les eut dits complètement bourré. "Je vais te raccompagner chez toi, déclara Yû en se levant tout en prenant leurs affaires, à lundi, les gars, ajouta-t-il à Ryu et aux autres.

\- Ouais, à lundi Roméo, taquina Terushima mais Yû préféra l'ignorer.

Pendant ce temps, Tsukishima discutait avec Akaashi et Yaku pendant que le président Kuroo bavardait avec Bokuto, Sawamura à ses cotés. Ils étaient situés au bout de la table mais ils pouvaient surveiller les autres du coin de l'oeil. Ainsi, le vice-président regardait si personne n'importunait Kenma mais comme il vit que Lev de la section de communication était à coté de lui, il avait relaché sa surveillance, rassuré.

Kei, cependant, s'inquiétait pour Hinata. Il l'avait vu à coté de Kageyama sauf que là, il n'était plus..."Aïe, ça fait mal, Chibi-chan!" Apparemment, Oikawa venait de recevoir un coup dans le menton. "T'es pas mon...genre..Oigawa-zan." Oh oh, le roux était ivre. Kuroo semblait avoir compris la situation. "Tsukki, lui ordonna-t-il, raccompagne Chibi-chan avant qu'il y ait du grabuge."

Le blond allait objecter en lui répondant que Kageyama serait plus apte à s'en occuper vu qu'ils avaient l'air d'être amis mais lui aussi semblait avoir un autre problème avec le chef-adjoint de la section des ventes, qui semblait lui aussi être pompette. "Oh, mon petit Tobio, tu es trop chou. Je peux te faire un calin, dis?, demanda un Sugawara devenu très affectueux.

\- Euh, Sugawara-san, répondit Tobio avec embarrassement, tentant de repousser les bras qui essayaient de l'enlacer, c-ce n'est le pas moment et...

-... Viens là que je te fasse un gros bisou...

-...Bon, d'accord. J'ai compris, dit Tsukishima en se levant, je m'en occupe.

\- Et ne profite pas de la situation, le taquina Tetsurou, de son éternel sourire moqueur. Tsukishima maugréa intérieurement. Le petit avait plutôt l'alcool mauvais on dirait. Il n'était comme Sugawara qui était occupé à couvrir le visage de Kageyama de baisers sans qu'il ne put faire quelque chose. Heureusement que Sawamura arriva pour l'éloigner avant de demander à Kageyama de le raccompagner.

Le blond s'approcha donc de Hinata tout en ignorant le regard visiblement jaloux de Oikawa vu que le roux se jeta tout sourire dans ses bras à son arrivée en criant joyeusement : "Tsukkiiii!" Yamaguchi qui avait assisté à la scène avec Shimada-san, manqua de cracher ce qu'il venait de boire et se retint d'avoir une crise de fou rire comme ce fut le cas avec Kuroo et Bokuto.

C'était aussi la première fois qu'il voyait son ami d'enfance aussi désemparé. Kei se reprit cependant et proposa au roux de le raccompagner. "Ouiiii", fit Shouyou en s'accrochant à son bras. Oikawa fit la moue. Lui qui avait fait boire Chibi-chan pour le rendre ivre et l'avoir pour lui ce soir. Et voilà que le secrétaire était intervenu. Un bras passa autour de ses épaules, une voix sourde d'une colère menaçante retentit à son oreille. "Puis-je savoir ce que tu as voulu faire, Shittykawa?" Tooru se raidit. Nul doute qu'il allait passer un sale quart d'heure.

Kei le ramena donc dans sa voiture où il lui attacha la ceinture de sécurité. "Dis, lui demanda le roux, z'est guoi ton prénom?

Le blond mit la clé de contact en soupirant. Autant lui répondre. "Kei.

\- Kei? Z'est zoli, s'émerveilla Shouyou en prononçant de nouveau comme si c'était quelque chose de précieux, Kei...Kei...Z'aime bieeen. Moi, z'est Shouyou."

Le blond démarra la voiture, les conduisant jusqu'à chez lui, sans remarquer le petit sourire diabolique de Shouyou.

Yû déposa Asahi sur le lit de sa chambre, le pauvre n'arrêtait pas de tituber durant tout le chemin et là, il avait surtout besoin de repos. Il avait oublié que son ami ne supportait pas très bien l'alcool. "Yû, fit tristement le brun, tu ne viens pas me rejoindre?"

Nishinoya se sentit de plus en plus peiné en le déshabillant, ne lui laissant que son sous-vêtement, il se dévêtit ensuite, le rejoignant dans le lit. Asahi était tellement beau, il le regardait avec tellement d'amour, il bouillait intérieurement. "Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que tu sois bourré pour être comme ça avec moi?" Des larmes des frustration coulèrent, il tenta de les essuyer rageusement quand il sentit Asahi lui embrasser tendrement les paupières.

"Je n'aime pas quand tu es triste, Yû, ça me fait mal de te voir comme ça." Le plus grand le serra ensuite dans ses bras : "Je t'aime."Nishinoya se sentit désarçonnait, il brûlait d'envie de lui répondre mais pas dans ses conditions.

Yû se blottit à la place dans ses bras, profitant de ce doux moment qu'il jugeait illusoire.

Kei ouvrit la porte de son appartement avec difficulté vu qu'un certain roux ne le lâchait pas. "Hinata, laisse-moi au moins ouvrir la porte.

\- Ze t'ai dit de m'appeler Shouyou, maugréa le roux en ne lâchant pas sa prise.

Le blond parvint quand même à rentrer chez lui, Shouyou sur ses talons. Il enleva son manteau puis amena le roux dans sa chambre afin qu'il s'allongea sauf que celui-ci eut d'autres idées en tête. Shouyou le poussa dans le lit et se mit à califourchon sur lui avant qu'il eut le temps de s'apercevoir de quelquechose. Malgré son petit gabarit, Kei le trouva quand même fort.

"Shouyou, qu'est-ce que tu...?" Shouyou mit un doigt sur ses lèvres, qui les caressa doucement, avant de s'immiscer entre elles, à sa grande surprise. "Mmm?" Un chuchotement intimant un ordre bien indécent : "Suce."

Kei fut désorienté, l'alcool rendait le roux bien différent de ce qu'il était ou bien peut-être que cela avait anéanti toutes ses inhibitions. Le va et vient du doigt de Shouyou dans sa bouche était trop excitant. Il fit ce qu'il dit, profitant de le lécher allégrement, savourant les halètements du plus petit devenant de plus en plus forts.

Shouyou retira doucement son doigt avant de le mettre dans sa propre bouche et le sucer à son tour en poussant un gémissement de plaisir avant de déboutonner ensuite la chemise d'un Kei totalement subjugué par ce spectacle d'un érotisme sans nom. Le roux admira le torse offert en se léchant les lèvres. "Miam miam!" avant de renfermer doucement ses lèvres sur un téton, commençant à le suçoter avec délectation.

"Oh!" Anh, je suis sensible à cet...endroit. Kei se mordit les lèvres, s'efforçant de ne pas gémir trop fort. Il...faut que je...l'arrête."Shou...you, écout...Ah!" Shouyou venait de passer à l'autre téton. Si ça continue...

Le roux arrêta à son grand soulagement pour s'aventurer beaucoup plus bas. Oh non! Il faut vraiment que je l'arrête. Kei fut sur le point de repousser Shouyou qui s'apprêtait à ouvrir la braguette de son pantalon quand..."Urgh, ze vais vomir."

Kei reprit vite ses esprits et l'amena jusqu'aux toilettes où Shouyou régurgita tout ce qu'il avait mangé pendant que le blond s'assit près de lui, lui caressant doucement le dos pour l'apaiser, lui murmurant des paroles rassurantes.

Asahi se réveilla extrêmement vaseux le lendemain matin, il n'arrivait plus à savoir ce qu'il avait fait mais se rendit compte qu'il n'était pas chez lui. Mais qu'est-ce que je fais chez Nishinoya?"Tu es réveillé, Asahi?

Il vit Nishinoya arriver dans la chambre en lui tendant un verre d'eau : "Ça va? Tu n'as pas mal à la tête? Tu as pas mal bu hier."

Hier? Lors de la réunion géné..."Je n'ai rien fait de mal, au moins?" Les yeux de Yû s'attristèrent à cette phrase. "Non, tu n'as rien fait, répondit Nishinoya en fuyant son regard, je vais te laisser te reposer un peu." Il commença à partir quand Asahi l'interpela. "Tu es sûr qu'il ne s'est rien passé?" Son attitude était étrange.

\- Oui, t'inquiète, qu'est-ce que c'est que ce faux sourire?, je vais faire deux ou trois courses pour manger. Je n'ai plus rien dans le frigo."

Asahi le regarda quitter la chambre. Il avait dû se passer quelque chose. Yû ne se comportait pas comme d'habitude. Il ferait en sorte d'en avoir le coeur net.

"J'ai mal à la teeeeeete." C'est quoi ce tintinmarre? J'ai l'impression d'avoir un festival entier qui se passe dans ma tête. "Tiens, voilà de quoi te soulager un peu la gueule de bois." Shouyou prit la pilule et le verre d'eau que lui tendit Tsukishima. Ils étaient tous les deux assis dans le salon de l'appartement de Kei. "Merci." Le roux prit son cachet et but le verre d'eau. Son esprit était encore tout brumeux de la vieille. Il se souvint que Oikawa-san l'avait fait boire puis..."Oh."

Kei le regarda, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Shouyou avait l'air d'aller mieux mais il restait confus."Je vois que tu t'en souviens." Le roux rougit de honte malgré le mal de crâne : "Euh oui, je suis désolé pour hier soir." Une main lui caressa la joue. "Tu n'as pas à l'être, lui répondit-il, Oikawa t'a fait beaucoup boire et je pense qu'il le regrette amèrement maintenant."

Le roux eut un petit rire, c'est vrai qu'il n'y était pas allé de main morte. En tous cas, ce moment fut l'occasion de davantage connaitre le secrétaire. Au moins je peux remercier Oikawa-san pour ça. "Dis, Kei." Le blond leva les yeux. Shouyou ne se lassait jamais de les contempler. "Parle-moi de toi." Cette requête était étrange pour Kei ne parlait peu de lui. Pourtant, il décida de faire une entorse à son habitude pour une fois. "A condition que tu me parles aussi de toi." Le roux hocha la tête et tous deux commencèrent à bavarder, dans le but de davantage se connaitre.

Yû n'était pas concentré sur son travail ce mardi matin. Une semaine s'était passée depuis la réunion générale, une semaine durant laquelle il avait passé son temps à éviter Asahi et maintenant, il regardait l'écran de son ordinateur sans se rendre compte qu'il restait sur la même page. "Ça va, Noya-san?

Nishinoya croisa le regard inquiet de Hinata. "Ça va, Shouyou. J'ai juste la tête ailleurs, on fait une pause café?"

Le roux hocha la tête en se levant et le suivit jusqu'au distributeur où ils prirent chacun un gobelet de café chaud. "Tiens, Sugawara-san a l'air de bonne humeur, remarqua le roux en regardant le chef-adjoint tout sourire devant l'ascenseur. "Daichi, interpela Koushi, je vais à la section marketing donner un truc. Je reviens tout de suite.

\- D'accord Suga, déclara la voix de Daichi depuis son bureau.

Le chef-adjoint rentra dans l'ascenseur après avoir laissé sortir Kenma et Asahi qu'il salua tous deux. Nishinoya fut étonné de voir son ami lui prendre la main et l'emmener dans la salle de la photocopieuse sous l'oeil surpris de Shouyou. "Mais qu'est-ce qu'a Asahi-san?, il se tourna vers Kenma, salut, Kenma, ça va?"

Celui-ci hocha la tête sans mot dire. Il ne sortait pas beaucoup de son bureau et pour une fois, il en profita pour voir le lieu où travaillait Shouyou. C'était un peu exigu mais il n'était pas là pour ça. "Viens avec moi, le secrétaire de Kuro veut te voir." Kei? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il veut?

"Asahi, qu'est-ce qui te prend ?, demanda Nishinoya en regardant Asahi bloquer la porte à l'aide de la petite table à coté de la photocopieuse.

\- Il faut qu'on parle." Yû trésallit, c'était la première fois qu'il voyait Asahi si sérieux. "Tu es bizarre depuis la réunion générale, déclara Asahi en prenant son ami par les épaules, tu m'évites en plus. Est-ce que je t'ai fait du mal? Si c'est le cas, je ne me le pardonnerai pas."

Yû regardait les larmes qui menaçaient de tomber de ses yeux marrons clair. Il ne pouvait plus cacher la vérité. Asahi sentit une main caresser tendrement sa joue. "Tu as dit que tu m'aimais, Asahi." Nishinoya fuit son regard surpris. "Je mourrais d'envie de te dire que moi aussi, je t'aime depuis le lycée d'ailleurs mais comme tu étais bourré, cela ne compte pas, hein?"

Asahi le prit dans ses bras : "Yû, je suis désolé. J'aurais dû te le dire plus tôt." Nishinoya se dégagea de l'étreinte et leva les yeux sur un regard empli d'amour : "Je t'aime vraiment, je n'osais pas te le dire lorsque nous étions le lycée parce que j'avais peur que tu me rejettes."

Yû lui offrit son plus beau sourire : "Et si nous rattrapions un peu le temps perdu, qu'en dis-tu?, lui murmura-t-il en posant rapidement ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Asahi lui sourit et baissa la tête pour l'embrasser affectueusement avant de le prendre par les jambes pour le soulever et le poser sur la table. Nishinoya savoura la douceur du baiser avant qu'Asahi ne le rompit. Il sentit alors les doigts de celui-ci ouvrir sa chemise, posant un baiser sur la peau qui se révélait à chaque bouton enlevé. "Asahi."

Son nom était murmuré avec tendresse et passion. Le plus grand eut un sourire affectueux avant de lui poser de nouveaux ses lèvres sur son ventre, léchant le nombril. "Mmm..." La porte frappa, les interrompant brusquement : "Euh, la photocopieuse est occupée?, demanda la voix incertaine de Yui.

Yû et Asahi eurent un sourire complice. "Nous continuerons après le travail, chuchota Nishinoya. Asahi hocha la tête en débloquant la porte après que Yû eut descendu de la table. Celui-ci ouvrit la porte en s'excusant après de l'office lady et raccompagna celui qui fut maintenant son petit ami. "A midi, alors?, questionna Asahi en lui posant un petit baiser sur le nez.

\- A midi, répondit Yû en lui souriant avant de retourner à son bureau une fois la porte fermée. Tiens, Shouyou n'est pas là.

Le roux stressa un peu en ouvrant la porte du bureau. Kenma était reparti dans son lieu de travail aussitôt qu'ils furent arrivés à l'étage. C'était vrai que Kei et lui s'étaient beaucoup rapprochés, au grand dam de Kageyama d'ailleurs mais celui-ci semblait sur un petit nuage depuis qu'il était avec Sugawara-san.

Shouyou déglutit en pénétrant dans la salle où travaillait Kei. Tout était à l'intérieur était tellement classe avec la superbe baie vitrée, la moquette rouge bordeaux et le bureau noir en bois laqué. Rien à voir avec mon petit bureau. Il déglutit face au regard que lui lançait le blond. Un regard certes doux mais mêlé de désir. "Euh...Tu me voulais me voir?"

Celui ne répondit rien et lui fit signe d'approcher. Le roux avança d'un pas hésitant avant que Kei ne lui prenne le bras pour le mettre sur ses genoux. "Hé!

\- Voilà, c'est mieux."

Le blond fit ensuite tourner le siège pour le mettre face à la baie vitrée. "Ouaaah!

\- Oui, la vue est belle."

Le roux se blottit davantage contre lui, écoutant les battements de son coeur. "C'est pour montrer ça que tu m'as fait venir dans ton bureau?"

Kei inspira un bon coup. Il avait demandé à Yachi de s'occuper des rendez-vous pour rester seul avec Shouyou, peu importe ce que lui dirait Kuroo-san. Depuis la réunion générale, il avait appris à connaitre Shouyou.

Et à l'aimer.

Beaucoup plus qu'un ami comme ce fut le cas avec Yamaguchi.

Et il comptait lui avouer ses sentiments.

Le blond sortit de sa torpeur en sentant les mains du roux écarter les pans de sa chemise. "Shouyou?" Celui-ci lui adressa un sourire espiègle avant d'effleurer un téton du bout de son pouce. "Nnn, arrête.

\- Hé hé, tu aimes ça, on dirait." Il s'appréta à caresser de nouveau le bouton de chair lorsqu'une main l'arrêta. Shouyou sentit ensuite deux lèvres se presser délicatement contre les siennes. Le roux passa les bras autour de son cou pour approfondir le baiser. "Mmm." Le râle de Kei résonnait dans sa bouche, c'était très érotique. "Je t'aime Shouyou, entendit-il dans un murmure.

\- Moi aussi, Kei., chuchota le roux en picorant les lèvres.

Tous eurent un petit sourire puis ils admirèrent tous deux le paysage derrière la baie vitrée dans les bras l'un de l'autre, comme s'ils étaient seuls au monde.


End file.
